What A Difference A Jade Makes
by dancingpanther
Summary: Jade arrives at Spencer on scholarship instead of Sarah. See how a different girl changes the events of the movie! Caleb/OC, Pogue/Kate
1. Chapter 1: A New School, A New Life

**Chapter 1 – A New School, A New Life.**

I knew from the start that it was going to be tough to move to a new school for my senior year. When you consider that I was starting at Spencer Academy – an elitist school whose students were mostly of the sliver spoon variety – you could add the fact that I was there on scholarship to the mix and pretty much guess the outcome.

But I had made a promise to myself that I wouldn't be one of those girls who lied about where they were from or what their daddies did. People would just have to like me for who I am.

Of course, this kind of revelation was easy to come by in the comfort of my own home, before the auction which sold every belonging that didn't fit into my two trunks and a suitcase. The house where I had grown up with my loving parents, the car I learnt to drive in, the couch and TV that saw many a movie night. It all went under the hammer, and with each sale my confidence slowly dripped away. Spencer Academy was all I had now, and I had to make it work.

I arrived at the imposing buildings of the Spencer Academy at lunchtime on a Friday. I paid the cab and watched as it drove away, forcing down a surge of blind panic about the totally foreign environment I was entering. Well, there was no going back now, was there? Dragging my suitcase behind me I prayed my trunks would be safe where they sat and entered the building through the tall doors. It took me a little while to find the reception, but when I did the receptionist, Mrs Watts smiled encouragingly and got me to sit while she sent a runner to fetch Kate Tunney, my new roommate.  
"The provost will want to talk to you later, to welcome you onto campus, but I thought you might want to get your stuff to your room first" she suggested warmly.  
"Thanks, that would be great" I replied, relieved. I wasn't quite ready to meet the man who was basically my guardian quite yet. Mrs Watts also handed me a folder of paper – the school rules, dorm rules, information about the cafeteria etc and my time table.

I had just opened it to the first page, when a stunning girl with long straight brown hair and Mocha skin entered the room. She smiled broadly and walked straight over to me.  
"Hi I'm Kate Tunney – I'll be your roommate" She introduced herself. I smiled, relieved that my roommate looked nice and friendly.  
"Hi Kate, I'm Jade, Jade Clarkson, nice to meet you" I introduced myself, giving a little wave with my free hand.  
"Is this all your stuff?" she asked, gesturing to the suitcase that was sitting beside me. I shook my head  
"I have two trunks outside. They're quite heavy though". Kate smiled  
"Well I better ring for reinforcements then" She smiled and picked up her phone, speed dialing someone.  
"Pogue, can you and the boys meet me by the front doors? I need a hand carrying some trunks" there was a pause. "well of course! It's for my new roommate, remember!" another pause "If you are very good then maybe" she replied to an unheard question, blushing a little. I raised one eyebrow, only to have Kate roll her eyes in response. "Ok, see you soon" she hung up.  
"Boys huh?" she sighed. "They're going to meet us out front".

We returned to my stuff, and Kate admired the intricate carving that covered the two trunks.  
"Wow, they're stunning!" she complemented. I thanked her and explained  
"My dad made them – he was a wood worker" she smiled and I showed her where dad had inscribed his name on one and my mothers on the other.  
"It was nice of them to lend them to you" Kate commented innocently.  
"Oh, they didn't…" I started before thinking about it. "Mum and Dad died a couple of months ago." I finished, hating the uncomfortable silence that fell as a result.

About a minute in I saw the doors swing open and four stunning guys walk out. The guy in the lead, who was around 6'2" with dark hair and eyes laughed as the boy next to him, also tall with longish brown hair and sparkling eyes said something while the two boys behind goofed around, the blonde murmuring something which caused the black spiked haired one to punch him on the shoulder. Kate smiled at the group and walked over to link her arm though that of the long brown haired boy kissing him quickly. Pogue, I assumed.

"Hey guys!" She greeted. "This is Jade, my new roommate" I could almost feel the four of them checking me out, their eyes skimming over my painfully pale skin, ok figure, green eyes, and straight black hair in a ponytail. "Jade" Kate continued "This is Pogue Parry my boyfriend, and his friends Tyler Simms (black hair), Caleb Danvers (the first boy) and Reid" she was cut off by the blonde who stepped forward to shake my hand.  
"Garwin – I'm Reid Garwin, nice to meet you" He stepped closer as our hands touched "Maybe we could get together later and I could give you a private tour of the campus?" He asked in a lower voice. I blushed and looked down at my shoes, embarrassed and really not sure what I should say. Was he making fun of me?

"Gee thanks Reid, but that's my job" Kate stepped in, and I shot her a quick glance of relief.  
"Ah, can't fault a guy for trying" Reid exclaimed, which broke through my shyness enough for me to glance up and smile.  
"Nice to meet you guys" I said quickly, stepping away from Reid on the premise of getting my suitcase.

"Now boys, let's be useful" Caleb commented "I take it these are your trunks?" He asked smiling and gesturing to the pair.  
"Yes. They're wood so they are quite heavy" I replied apologetically, blushing as I met his intense eyes. Blushes were the plague of anyone as fair skinned as I am, and it really didn't help that Caleb had to be the most attractive guy I had ever seen up close. He grinned, almost blinding my with his even teeth.  
"I'm sure we'll cope! Pogue, grab the other end of this one will ya?" Caleb grabbed one end of my fathers trunk and with Pogue hefted it. Reid and Tyler went to the other and Kate went ahead to hold the doors open for the boys. I followed behind with my suitcase, trying to be subtle in my observation of the muscles moving under Caleb's white shirt as he lifted the trunk up the small flight of stairs. I don't think I managed it because Kate caught my eye as I passed through the doors and raised her eyebrows

"I do so love to make them sweat" she whispered into my ear, bringing back my blush and a small giggle.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving In

**Chapter Two – Moving In**

The boys placed my trunks at the end of my bed and against the wall once we got to the surprisingly large bedroom I would be sharing with Kate. They then took up perches around the room while Kate gave me a quick tour of our space, showing me which of the cupboards and drawers would be mine.  
"Need any help unpacking?" Kate asked. I smiled and nodded, and we moved over to open my father's trunk. I unlocked the inbuilt combination lock (dad's birthday of course) then pulled open the lid.  
"That's so cool" Tyler commented as he saw the second, much smaller trunk nestling inside, surrounded by clothes. I smiled at him  
"Thanks – my dad made it for my 16th birthday" I pulled the box out and sat it on the end of my bed. That box was filled with photos and memories – small trinkets and keepsakes from my life to date. Caleb, who was sitting on my bed, gently traced the outline of the carvings on the top.  
"He carved all the things that were important to me onto it." I explained, starting to get clothes out of the trunk and tidy them before putting them into the drawers beside my bed.

"So where do you come from?" Pogue asked, as Kate unzipped my suitcase and started taking out my hanging clothes and finding them a place in the wardrobe.  
"I used to go to school at Boston Public School. Me and my parents lived near by." I answered.  
"Why did you decide to come to Spencer?" was Tyler's question.  
I glanced quickly at Kate before answering  
"They offered me a full scholarship. I want to go to Harvard, so I was hardly going to say no!" with a small smile.  
"Our Dad's went to Harvard" Caleb informed me. I caught his eyes quickly and smiled before ducking my head back down to finish unpacking the trunk.

By this time Kate had hung all of my clothes and was rummaging through the bottom of the suitcase when she quickly went to close it but was intercepted by Reid.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa Kate – now that was just getting interesting" he drawled trying to open the suitcase while Kate tried equally hard to close it. I had a sudden thought – I had packed all of my underwear into that suitcase.  
"Reid, let go!" Kate ordered, basically lying on the suitcase to keep it closed. I lunged across the room to help her.  
"Did you find her porn collection?" Pogue joked, only to get a death glare from Kate.  
"Better! Black Lace!" He stated suggestively, starting to tickle Kate to make her let go. I pushed him off her, only to have Tyler scoop me up off the floor and pull me away from his friend. He dumped me on my bed beside Caleb, before going back for Kate. I went to stand up again but Caleb wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back against him  
"Hey – no fair, that's just ganging up now!" I exclaimed, my heart going a mile a minute at the close proximity to Caleb. He laughed holding me tighter so I couldn't wiggle away.  
Kate screamed as Tyler and Reid ganged up on her, yelling for her "rotten, no good boyfriend" to help her out. Pogue just lay back on Kate's bed and laughed.

Suddenly there was the noise of a throat clearing from the doorway. Everyone froze, looking up to see an older man standing in the doorway  
"Uh oh, Provost!" Caleb whispered in my ear, releasing his arms from around my waist. Kate and Tyler jumped up off the floor, while Reid just lounged back further.  
"Miss Clarkson?" The Provost asked. I nodded, my face once again in full blush mode. "Could you come to my office for a quick chat?" He frowned at the boys. "Kate, you know the rules about boys in the dorms" he scolded. Kate looked apologetic and went to say something but was cut off by Reid  
"We were just carrying the trunks up Sir" he grinned cheekily "you know, helping the new girl and all"  
"Doing our civic duty, y'know" Pogue added laughingly.  
"Out, now!" the Provost commanded. The boys stood up and left the room with Reid and Pogue making faces at the Provost behind his back while Tyler shook his head and Caleb shot one last grin over his shoulder.  
I stood and followed the Provost from the room, still blushing like crazy. Kate smiled and went back to the suitcase, shaking her head a little.

The walk to the Provost's office seemed even longer due to the total silence in which it was carried out. Once we were inside the austere room he gestured for me to take a seat and sat behind the desk.  
"So how was your trip from Boston Miss Clarkson?" He asked cordially.  
"Very good thank you sir." I replied nervously.  
"And you are happy with your room with Miss Tunney?" he enquired. I smiled and nodded  
"She seems really nice".  
"Now, Jade, you have a slightly different situation to any other student in this place in that you are an emancipated minor under my supervision for the first 3 months" the Provost stated. I nodded – none of this was new to me.  
"So this means that if you have any problems at all you are to come to me or Matron, who runs the dorms." He instructed. "Also, because of your scholarship, you are required to keep a high GPA" I nodded again.  
"I understand you have requested a cafeteria job for while you are studying?" He asked. I agreed and he handed me a piece of paper.  
"Here are the days you will be working, what you will be paid and your duties" he explained and I glanced down at the piece of paper seeing I would be working mornings Monday to Friday and Tuesday and Thursday dinners, which was about what I had been hoping for.  
"Do you have any questions?" He asked finally. I shook my head  
"No sir. I don't think so" I replied.  
"Alright then. Well, welcome to Spencer Academy" He finished, reaching across the desk to shake my hand. I smiled and thanked him then left his office.


	3. Chapter 3: Chase and Clothes

_Hey guys, thought I better to the proper thing and state that I don't own any of the characters you recognise from the movie The Covenant. So don't sue me. Ok?_

_Thanks for the reviews – they're really appreciated, and always make me write more when I get them (hint, hint…)_

**Chapter 3: Chase and Clothes**

I started walking back to the dorms, pretty sure I was going the right way. I rounded a corner and walked smack into another person, very inelegantly falling in a heap on the floor. The attractive dark haired boy I crashed into reached down a hand to help me up  
"Sorry about that" I apologised, embarrassed for what seemed the hundredth time since entering Spencer's doors.  
"No it was totally my fault" he explained "You ok?" I brushed off my pants and looked up through my hair into his eyes. He was a good looking boy. Intense. But there was something that seemed a little… off about him. I wasn't quite sure what. I realised that while I was staring I wasn't exactly answering him and shook myself out of it.  
"I'm fine" I replied. "sorry again". He smiled charmingly  
"Don't apologise, it's fine. I'm Chase by the way" he extended his hand again, this time in greeting. I took it and smiled  
"Hi Chase, I'm Jade." I introduced myself, before glancing at my watch.  
"Oh, I'd better go – my roommate's waiting to help me unpack my things" I explained, not really sure why I was so keen to get out of his presence.  
"See you later then" Chase said and I gave a quick  
"Bye" before carrying on down the corridor to my room.

Kate looked up from where she was examining my small trunk as I came into the room.  
"How'd it go?" She asked. I quickly told her about my talk with the Provost, then about my encounter with Chase.  
"So who is he?" I asked, curious.  
"He's new too, I haven't even talked to him yet." Kate explained.  
"Huh" I replied, still musing over what I didn't like about Chase. After all he presented himself well, and was polite and friendly, but something seemed off to me.  
"Didn't you like him?" Kate asked. I shrugged as I went back to unpacking.  
"I don't know. Something just seemed a little off" I explained.  
"Anyway" I continued "I wanna hear all about this boyfriend of yours" I grinned at Kate.  
"And about his friends I suppose?" she teased. I blushed a little  
"What ever gave you that idea?" was my stunning rebuttal. Kate laughed out loud at that.  
"Only the fact that you were checking Caleb out, and he and Reid were checking you out in return!" she replied.  
"Really?" I asked, skeptically, sitting next to her on the bed.  
"Really!" she affirmed nudging her elbow into my side "Trust me, I am totally the master of reading these boys!"  
I raised my eyebrows.  
"Me and Pogue have been dating for two years after all!" She exclaimed. I smiled, unable to help getting a bit excited at the thought of Caleb possibly liking me.  
"I'll have to bow down to your superior knowledge then" I replied.  
"As you should" Kate kidded, laughing.

Kate and I chatted happily for another half hour, unpacking the rest of my stuff, until we were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. I listened while she talked to someone who I assumed was Pogue for a couple of minutes before hanging up laughing.  
"Pogue was just ringing to check we would be coming to the Dell tonight" She explained. "There's a big party there every year before school starts – it's like, Spencer tradition".  
"That sounds really fun!" I enthused, excited about my first Spencer party, and – lets be honest – excited about possibly seeing Caleb again.  
"So I said we were in, and now Caleb and Pogue are going to meet us and Reid and Tyler here at the dorms at 8 so we can head over together." I smiled  
"Yay!" I exclaimed, before suddenly wailing "But what am I going to wear?" Kate laughed  
"Ah Grasshopper, stick with me, I'll sort you out" before crossing to her side of the room and tossing open her wardrobe to reveal hangers and hangers of clothes. I couldn't help but let out a little gasp.  
"What!" Kate said, mock defensively "I like to shop!"

Considering it had taken under an hour to unpack all of my earthly belongings, it was ridiculous that it took nearly 2 to decide what Kate and I would wear to the Dells. I never usually took more than five minutes to decide what to wear out. But then again, I had never had free reign in a wardrobe as extensive as Kate's. It seemed Kate took great pleasure in making me try on different outfits, taking pictures on her phone of the best ones, so we could compare later. We eventually got our decision down to being between a tight fitting black short sleeved shirt with a denim mini skirt or a floaty maroon halterneck and tight black skinny leg jeans, both options with my favourite black leather cowgirl boots. The boots were, after all "too cute to leave at home" according to Kate, so were the only thing we had decided on for sure. We sprawled on our beds amongst the piles of discarded clothing and tossed over which outfit I should wear.  
"I'm going to get an impartial judge" Kate finally exclaimed before typing something into her phone and pressing send.  
"What did you just do?" I asked, assuming she'd texted a girlfriend or something.  
"I sent Pogue the pics and asked for his opinion" Kate replied with a grin. My jaw dropped  
"Are you serious?" I asked, mortified.  
"What?" Kate asked, acting as if she couldn't see anything wrong with asking a guy I barely knew to rate outfits. "I always ask Pogue when I'm stuck".  
I just stared at her.

Kate's phone beeped and my head shot up to see her open it.  
Somehow her giggle didn't reassure me one bit.  
"Pogue said that Caleb thought you looked hot in the black pants". Kate announced. I made a choked gargling noise.  
"Oh my god!" I pounded my head into my pillow "I am never going to be able to show my face tonight!" I was blushing already at the thought.  
"Nah, this is a good thing" Kate reassured me. "I mean, at least now we know that Caleb thinks you're hot!" I just groaned and burrowed further into my pillow.


	4. Chapter 4: Twice in One Day

_Authors Note: Sorry this was so long in the making. Had to decide where I was going with this chapter, and then got distracted by graduation! I would love any feedback – it keeps me writing __:)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just playing with it all, but I'll put it back when I'm finished, I promise. _

**Chapter 4: Twice in One Day**

Kate and I found ourselves with time to kill before we had to meet the boys, so Kate decided she would take me on her "Magical Mystical Tour" of the Spencer buildings. Who would have picked her for a Beatles fan? But anyway, we made our way around and through the many (decidedly spooky may I say) corridors and as we did she told me about the rest of the people in our year.  
"So Aaron Abbot – you gotta watch him – total man whore" she explained as I giggled.  
"Him and Kira, his female counterpart, will skeaze onto anything with a pulse. Kira's got a thing for your boy Caleb too." She added. I rolled my eyes.  
"What did we decide about calling Caleb my anything? Oh yeah, that we would NOT!" I stated sarcastically nudging Kate with my hip. She just giggled. Obviously I needed to work on my intimidation technique…

We finished up in the dining room for dinner and grabbed trays before sitting at a smooth wooden table that looked like it had been there for centuries. Midway through our attempted identification of the foodstuffs we were expected to eat another two trays plopped down on our table as Reid and Tyler slung themselves down.  
"Hey girls" Reid greeted, nicking one of the few edible things off my plate, a French fry.  
"Oi!" I grumbled "No wonder all the girls around here are so skinny when this is what we get given for dinner!" Reid and Tyler laughed and Reid chucked an arm around my shoulders  
"Oh, not loving the boarding school food are we?" he asked in a mock sympathetic voice.  
"It's an experience" was my unenthusiastic rejoinder.  
"So Jade, you gonna be my date for the Dells?" Reid asked, using the arm around my shoulders to pull me into his side. I laughed, having worked out a strategy with Kate earlier for dealing with Reid.  
"Oh Reid" I exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek "You are so not my type".

"Oo, burn!" Tyler laughed. I patted Reid on the cheek where I had kissed him  
"I'm sure you understand" Reid growled and jumped up, chucking me over his shoulder and spinning in circles  
"I'll show you understand" he exclaimed, slapping me on the butt.  
"Reid!" I choked, giggling  
"MR GARWIN" a voice roared "PUT MS CLARKSON DOWN THIS INSTANT!"  
Reid dumped me on my feet and I glanced up, brushing the hair off my face, to see an irate Provost glaring at Reid.  
"I will have no more of this… behavior" The Provost scolded. "This is your final warning" I felt the blood rush from my face as I sank back into my chair.  
Tyler and Reid laughed quietly as the Provost stormed away.  
"Dude. Twice in one day" Tyler chuckled  
"What's he going to do? Expel us?" Reid laughed like it was the funniest thought in the world. Oddly enough, I didn't find it that funny. I stood up quickly, and murmured to Kate that I would catch her in our room before beating a hasty retreat.  
"You idiot Reid!" I heard Kate chastise just as I walked out of earshot. I guessed she'd be filling him in on my parents and all that. Oh well. Had to come out eventually.

Once I got back to our room I started to feel a bit silly about storming off like that. I'd just freaked out a bit at the thought of losing my scholarship on my first day. That was the kind of 'hiccup' Harvard was highly unlikely to overlook.  
I sighed and buried my head in my hands for a moment before getting up and going to get changed for the party.  
I had just put the black pants on and done up my bra when Kate burst into the room. I turned away quickly, but not before she saw the scar on my stomach which I had so carefully hidden from her while we had been trying on clothes earlier.  
"Oh my god – what happened?" Kate asked, horrified. I quickly grabbed the maroon top we had decided on early and threw it on.  
"It's from the car accident –when my parents were killed. I got a metal frame through my stomach" I explained. Not exactly my fondest memory.  
"It looks so painful" Kate empathised. I nodded.  
"It was painful. It's pretty much better now though – I just can't really wear midriff tops" I replied, and shrugged "or bikinis". There was a slightly awkward pause.  
"Anyway – Reid and Tyler want to go get some real food before the Dells. You keen?" I nodded  
"So long as there's cheeseburgers."

Half an hour later Tyler pulled his truck into the carpark of the local diner. I followed Reid, Tyler and Kate inside, nearly bumping into a table when I saw we were heading over to join Caleb and Pogue at a booth near the back. Kate didn't give me a chance to freak out however, subtly linking arms with me and pulling me forward.  
"Hey boys!" She greeted, standing behind Pogue and kissing his upturned face.  
"Hey" I greeted. Reid and Tyler swung into the booth on the other side, and grabbed menus.  
"Caleb, swap with me so I can sit by Pogue?" Kate asked. Caleb slipped out of the booth to let her in  
"You just wanna steal his food" he exclaimed and Kate winked  
"You know me so well Caleb." She slid into the booth pulling me down beside her and Caleb slid in on my other side. Tyler handed me a menu.  
"So, what's good here?" I asked the table in general  
"Everything" was Pogue's answer. I took a quick look at the menu, and decided to go the whole hog – tomorrow I could worry about my lack of money. Tonight I was having a cheeseburger! I quickly arranged to share some fries with Kate as well. I knew my limits after all.

A bored looking waitress walked up to the table. I saw her perk up visibly when she spied the boys.  
"What can I get you boys tonight" she asked. I glanced at Kate quickly. Did she seriously not see me and Kate, or was she ignoring us on purpose? Kate rolled her eyes at me.  
"Ladies first" Caleb stated, slightly censoriously. "Jade?" I knew I liked that boy.  
"Um, I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and a coke" I ordered happily. The boys turned to me with surprised looks on their faces.  
"What, did you expect me to order a salad?" I asked, stressing the salad like it was a bad word. Don't get me wrong, I like salads, just as a side dish, not a main.  
Kate laughed and ordered a drink to go with our fries, and the boys all ordered their own burgers and fries.


	5. Chapter 5: Speak of the Devil

_Authors note: I actually found this chapter really hard to write. Not sure it ended up where I meant it to either, but hey, I think I'm happy with it. Please let me know what you think. Thanks so much to those who have already reviewed, I really enjoy hearing from you!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. _

**Chapter 5: Speak of the Devil.**

Having dinner with Kate and the boys was surprisingly relaxing. The food was great, and after I had stolen a chip from Reid – to make up for the one he had stolen earlier, conversation quickly turned to discussing what was ahead at the party. Reid and Tyler kept us amused with a story about last year's party, where the apparently notorious Kira had thrown up on her date for the night, Aaron Abbot. As Tyler put it

"Best…. Moment…. Ever!"

I must admit all the stories I kept hearing made me both morbidly curious and kinda wary of meeting Kira and Aaron after all the hype. I said as much and Caleb laughed, slinging his arm around my shoulders  
"Aw, it's ok. I'll protect you from Kira and Aaron".

Now I would love to say I brushed him off and said something empowered like "I'm a big girl and can take care of myself" but to be truthful my brain basically turned to mush the minute Caleb's warm arm encircled my shoulders. All I managed was a blush and a "Thanks".  
Not my most shining moment.

Still, I was kinda glad I hadn't shaken Caleb off a minute later when a pretty girl approached the table with two other girls following close behind. I gathered by the significant look Kate shot me that this was Kira in person.  
"Speak of the devil" Tyler whispered, causing Pogue to let out a decidedly un-manly giggle before attempting to cover by burying his face in Kate's neck. Caleb shot him an eyebrows raised look of disbelief, and I couldn't help but giggle myself.

"So, Caleb, you going to be my date for Dells?"  
I'll have to give Kira one thing, she didn't beat around the bush.  
Caleb paused for long enough to shoot me a wicked look then replied coolly  
"Actually, I'm going with Jade here". Kira's pretty face was ruined by the sneer which covered it  
"Why'd you wanna go with her, she's just some charity case the provost took on to make the school look generous" she snarled.  
Wow. Kitty had claws. I raised one eyebrow at her, refusing to even say anything to that comment. What a bitch.  
"Aaron not so keen to be your date after last year?" Reid asked way too innocently, twirling his straw between his fingers apparently nonchalantly. Tyler snorted softly before pulling himself together.  
"I so dumped his ass" She spat back.  
"Sure you did honey" Kate replied like she was speaking to a simpleton. Kira's face got redder. She looked like she was about to stamp her foot like a petulant child. I think she held herself back though, and instead lashed out at me  
"So I read in the paper that you crashed the car that killed you parents". Someone, I think it was Kate, gasped, and Kira looked smug. Cold rage filled me and I had to hold myself back from lunging across the table and smacking her. So here was the bitchy element of Spencer. Can't say I wasn't expecting this. I could tell Kira was waiting for me to say something, probably to deny it or break down or something. I refused to give her the satisfaction though.  
"You can read?" I stated, my voice thick with surprise. There was a second where Kira appeared to process what I just said then everyone sitting at the table burst out laughing. Kira shoved her nose in the air and all but stomped off out of the diner.

"God, what a bitch" Kate stated vehemently. I just concentrated on breathing, trying to calm down.  
"You ok Jade?" Caleb asked, "You're shaking" It was a testament to how distracted I had become by Kira's petty games that I had temporarily forgot the arm he still had slung around my shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I stated, quickly making a decision. It would be way better in the long run if I just told them everything now, rather than let them hear the rumors I knew Kira would now be spreading.

"I should probably tell you about my parents though" I stated resigned.  
"You don't have to Jade. We know Kira's full of shit" Pogue stated and the others nodded.  
"Yeah, I kinda do. I'ld rather you knew the truth." I took a deep breath. Understandingly it wasn't exactly my favourite conversation to have. Better to just get it out quickly.  
"My parents were killed in a car accident nearly three months ago. I was driving, because they'd had too many drinks at mum's office party, so Dad had rung me up, and I'd caught a cab in to pick them up. We were about a minute from home when a drunk driver blew through a stop sign at a cross roads and hit the passenger side full on. Mum and Dad were killed straight away. I was trapped in the car for a couple of hours while they cut me out and got the metal frame out of my stomach. While I was recuperating in hospital I heard back from Spencer offering me a scholarship, and since I didn't have anywhere else to go, and I really do want to go to Harvard, I came here." I gulped, kind of surprised how uncomplicated it all seemed, when living it had been anything but.  
"I'm still waiting to hear when the guy who killed my parents but walked away relatively unharmed is going to go to court."I could tell the others were trying to decide what to say.

"I'm so sorry" Kate stated, pulling me forward and giving me a hug. I gave her a small smile, feeling a bit emotionally battered.  
"That sucks Jade" Tyler sympathized. Reid and Pogue nodded in agreement and Caleb just picked up my right hand under the table and squeezed it gently, offering his support. I took a deep breath and paused before saying.  
"Man what a downer. We're supposed to be getting ready for a party!" I exclaimed, injecting cheerfulness into my tone by sheer force of will.  
"Oh, I know what we need" Reid exclaimed, jumping on my attempted mood change with relish. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Chocolate mud cake!" he stated happily. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Now you're talking!"  
After all, as a stress eater from way back I was well aware of the miraculous healing powers of chocolate.

Reid darted up to the counter and came back with half a chocolate mud cake and six cake forks.  
And as quickly as that we went back to chatting happily and stuffing our faces. It was like Kira had never visited, yet different, because I felt that by telling them the truth about everything and having them accept it without even blinking, I could finally relax around them all. Maybe I should thank Kira for making us closer?

Bet she would love that!


	6. Chapter 6: Chases, Human and Otherwise A

_**Authors note**__: I've split this chapter over two posts, because I realized it was getting really long and didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Please let me know what you think, and with any luck I will have the second part ready soon! The more you review the more I write… just saying ;)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own. Don't sue. _

**Chapter 6: Chases, human and otherwise, part A.**

Arriving at the Dells with Kate and the boys was an experience. As we walked it was as if the crowd parted before us.  
"God, I know they're good looking, but what's up with that?" I whispered in Kate's ear as a bunch of younger kids almost tripped over themselves to get out of our path. Kate giggled.  
"You're with the Son's of Ipswitch now Jade" she stated significantly.  
"What does that mean?" I asked. Reid butted in, obviously having overheard Kate's reply  
"It means we're the shit" he explained, slinging his arm around my neck and ruffling my hair. I reached up to try and bat him off, but only succeeded in knocking off his beanie. He let me go to pick it up but I was quicker, snatching it up and darting around Caleb so he was between Reid and I.

I put the beanie on and pouted dramatically at Reid  
"Of course you are Reid" I exclaimed, using the exact patronizing tone that Kate had used with Kira earlier.  
He mock gasped and lunged for me around Caleb. I giggled and whipped the hat off, flinging it at Kate, who exclaimed  
"Ewww! Reid germs" and chucked it square in Pogue's face.  
Reid shot me a dirty look as I smiled angelically and went to reclaim his hat from Pogue.  
It was just too fun to mess with Reid, and after all the chocolate cake from earlier, I was feeling more that a little silly.

"So, Caleb, what's this 'Son's of Ipswitch' thing?" I asked the person I thought most likely to give me a straight answer.  
"It's us four" he gestured to Reid, Pogue and Tyler "Our ancestors were founding fathers of Ipswitch, and their sons were named the Son's of Ipswitch. It's been passed down ever since then" he explained, seeming a little bit embarrassed. I nodded  
"So you guys have known each other forever?" I asked. He smirked.  
"Forever." He confirmed, looking intently at me.  
I self consciously patted my hair  
"What?" I asked worried.  
"You have a hair thing" he explained helpfully. Damn Reid. I tried to finger comb my hair back into its normal straightness.  
"Better?" I asked. Caleb smiled, and gently tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear.  
"Yeah" he replied "Perfect".

And I was blushing again. I almost felt like I got caught in his eyes for a second before looking ducking my head self consciously.  
"Now let's go find something to drink" Caleb stated and casually linked our hands, leading me over to a group of people around a cooler filled with drinks. I couldn't help but notice the stir our linked hands were causing in the girls oh so subtly watching every move Caleb made. Man, talk about fishbowl living.  
Caleb found us a can of Coke each, and we chatted aimlessly about the pounding music and the people around us.  
I saw Kira talking to a sharp faced guy over near the bonfire. Could this be the famous Aaron Abbot?  
Kira wasn't the only person I recognized, spotting Chase standing a little way off. He saw me looking so I felt kinda obliged to wave – new kid solidarity or whatever – despite the fact he made me uncomfortable. He saw my wave as an invite, coming over to where we were gathered.

"Hi Jade" he greeted "How'd you find the rest of your first day?" I smiled and unconsciously regrabbed Caleb's hand.  
"Great! How about you?" I replied in a cheerful voice.  
"Great!" he replied in turn. I quickly remembered my manners.  
"Oh sorry – I forgot you're new here too. Have you guys met yet?" I asked gesturing to the Son's and Kate.  
"No we haven't. I'm Caleb" Caleb introduced himself and shook hands with Chase. Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Kate all introduced themselves as well.  
"So, what do you think about Spencer so far?" Kate asked. Chase grinned charmingly at her  
"It's very old" he replied "And the girls are really hot" Pogue bristled, taking a step closer to Kate and putting his arm around her waist.  
"I'ld like to think the best ones are taken" he stated warningly.  
Chase laughed, but I saw something dangerous flicker briefly in his eyes. Now maybe I was being paranoid, and judging Chase harshly, but I've always trusted my instincts when it comes to people and haven't been wrong yet. There was just something that rubbed me the wrong way about Chase.  
Chase laughed at Pogue's possessiveness  
"I get you man!"

Kira chose this moment to come back for more.  
"Hi Caleb" she purred, walking right up to us and positioning herself between Caleb and Chase.  
"Who's your friend?" She asked turning to face Chase. Creepy or not, the boy was attractive enough to pass even Kira's exacting standards. Pulse – check, Male – check. I couldn't help but smirk at my own inner monologue. I crack myself up.

While I went on a little detour in my head Caleb politely introduced Chase  
"This is Chase, he just started at Spencer"  
"Hi Chase, I'm Kira" she husked playing with her hair flirtatiously. Guess she was over Caleb then.  
"Hi Kira" Chase greeted.  
The guy I had assumed was Aaron strolled over.  
"Having fun girlies?" he asked antagonistically. I decided to take him literally.  
"Yes I am thanks" I replied chirpily.  
"I wasn't talking to you charity case, I was talking to Garwin and Simms" he stated harshly.  
Man was he picking a fight or what? A fight Reid was apparently itching to join, if his aggressive posture was anything to go by. Caleb went so far as to step partially in front of Reid to stop him going to for snide newcomer.  
"Aaron, I think you owe Jade an apology" he stated, his voice dangerously calm.  
"I don't owe that bitch anything" Aaron snarled back.

It was about then that all hell broke loose, with a guy announcing over the loud speaker that the police were on their way, just as Reid lunged past Caleb and punched Aaron in the face. Aaron then tackled him and the pair rolled around on the floor, landing punches on whatever bits of the others they could get a swing at. Pogue, Tyler and Caleb rushed forward to either help Reid or pull him off. I looked at Kate frantically, panicked at the thought of the police closing in on us.  
"GUYS!" Kate screamed, grabbing Pogue's arm and tugging.  
"We have to go, the cops are coming!"  
This seemed to knock some sense into them, and there was a mad scramble as the boys hauled Reid off Aaron and to his feet.  
"I'll get you for this Garwin" Aaron spat, wiping blood from his split lip.  
"Oh get over yourself" Tyler snarled as he lead the way back to the car, pushing Reid along in front of him. Caleb ploughed through the panicking crowd behind them, holding onto my hand so I didn't get left behind, with Pogue and Kate following just after us.


	7. Chapter 7: Chases, Human and Otherwise B

_**Authors Note: **__Hey there, FINALLY finished this chapter. Let me tell you it was a bit of work! Had to bribe myself with a snickers bar at one point, but hey – I persevered, and I am relatively happy with how it turned out.  
__Let me know what you think.  
Thanks heaps and heaps to those people who have already reviewed, I really appreciate your comments, especially those that make me think ;)_

**Chapter 7 : Chases, human and otherwise – Part B**

We piled into the car, with Reid jumping into the driver's seat after a brief tussle with Tyler (apparently the fact that it was Tyler's car was overridden by Reid's superior driving skills). Kate was on Pogue's lap and I was in the middle between Caleb and Pogue. Reid took off just as the first police car came into view, and it quickly became obvious that we were being followed.  
"Oh shit, they're right behind us!" Tyler yelled, Reid just clenched his fists tighter around the steering wheel and pushed for more speed.  
"We probably should pull over" Caleb announced reluctantly.  
"No!" I almost yelled, panicked. "We can't" Pogue backed me up  
"I don't think Harvard likes a police record." Significant looks were passed between all the boys.  
"Do you trust me Jade?" Caleb asked, focusing intently on my face. I nodded stiffly, suddenly really worried. I wasn't exactly comfortable with the whole speeding-car-police-chase thing, being as how I was mostly terrified of being in a crash again, but I did trust him. I just didn't know what to make of this latest turn of events.  
"Reid, cut across the cliffs." He instructed. "Jade, Kate, please can you close your eyes?" he asked, those gorgeous eyes boring into mine.

"Pogue I don't understand, why do we have to close our eyes?" Kate asked, quite reasonably. Pogue leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Please Kate, for me. I'll explain everything later." He implored. She nodded and buried her head in his chest, his arms encircling her and holding her firmly. I blinked, now sure something big was up. Caleb took my hand in his and squeezed it, and there was something there in his gaze that made me trust him with this. I nodded again and closed my eyes, hating the vulnerability created by losing my sight.  
"Come here" Caleb whispered into my ear and pulled me forward until I was curled into his body, his arms holding me strongly yet carefully. I felt much better for it, gaining security in the warmth and musky smell that was Caleb.  
"It will be ok" He whispered as I felt a light touch on the top of my head. Did he just kiss me?

I had to fight to keep my head down and eyes closed when a car horn started beeping frantically behind us.  
"Are you guys ready?" Reid asked and I felt a strange tenseness overcome Caleb. I could hear his heart beat speed up from where my head was pressed to his chest. There was a jolt and it felt for a second as if the whole car was falling, before it seemed to level out. About 10 seconds later there was a jarring bump as the car seemed to drop onto all four wheels abruptly. Reid and Tyler hollered triumphantly and the car reversed jerkily before taking off forward again. What had just happened?

"Girls, it's ok, you can look up now" Caleb instructed gently. I blearily looked up, not really knowing what to expect, and only seeing a normal deserted road with trees whipping past. There was no sign of the police anywhere.  
"What happened?" Kate asked.  
"We got away" Reid exclaimed. His voice was filled with heady excitement, and he was grinning from ear to ear.  
Me and Kate shared a worried look.  
"How did we get away?" I asked shakily, clinging to Caleb's hand.  
"Magic" Reid exclaimed flippantly. I gave a half hearted chuckle, catching a scalding look that Caleb shot at Reid.  
"Pull over at the truck stop up ahead" Caleb instructed, receiving a surly nod from Reid in response.

When Reid parked the hummer we all piled out and walked over to a nearby picnic table.  
"OK guys, what's the big deal?" Kate asked, looking scared "You're making me worried with all this secrecy" I nodded in support.  
"We're witches" Pogue blurted, while Caleb shot him a "nice going dumb ass" look.  
But no one corrected him, they all just seemed to sit back and wait for our response.  
"Witches?" I asked, trying to think beyond the hugely clichéd image of Caleb in a black pointy hat with a slender black cat my mind kept throwing up.  
Caleb decided to explain further.  
"We are the descendants of the five families of witches who escaped the witch trials to come and settle in Ipswitch" Caleb explained  
"The Sons of Ipswitch" Kate whispered.  
"Yeah. Our families have always been different. The eldest male in every line can do things… make things happen" Caleb struggled to explain.  
"Watch" Pogue sated dryly. A ring of fire flickered in his eyes before they went completely black and the rubbish bin a couple of metres away raised off the ground.  
"Whoa" Kate whispered, staring at her boyfriend of several years like she had never seen him before. I had to admit this would be so much harder for her, having been in the middle of it for years, and apparently never suspecting anything.  
"This makes sense" she exclaimed.

Or maybe she did suspect something.

"So you can all do the thing with the eyes and the lifting?" I asked, oh so eloquently.  
Tyler took his turn  
"Yeah, there's all sorts of things we can do. The eyes is what happens when we "use" " he explained.  
"But we can't just do whatever we want. It's addictive, and when we use it uses up our energy, our life" Caleb said almost scoldingly.  
"When we ascend yeah, but that's not until we turn 18!" Reid enthused "Until then we can have a little fun" his eyes flamed to black and I felt my hair tie be tugged out of my hair by unseen hands, with my freed hair being blown every which way.  
"Reid!" Caleb scolded. I put my hand up and caught my hair.  
"Very funny Reid" I stated sarcastically, and put my hand out.  
"Where's my hair tie?" I asked. He shrugged and I sighed, lunging forward and snagging his hat for the second time that night.  
"Fine then. This'll do" I stated smugly, pulling the hat over my tragically messy hair.  
Tyler laughed at Reid's hat hair and the tension was broken. The two tussled over the keys for the hummer while Kate and Pogue had slipped off to the side and chatted to each other softly.

Caleb stepped closer.  
"Are you ok?" He asked me quietly. I took a second to think. Was I ok with the fact that I had just found out witches were real, male and gorgeous?  
"Yeah, I think so" I replied as honestly as I could. "It's quite a bit to take in" I saw Pogue pull Kate into his arms out of the corner of my eye and kiss her passionately.  
"How have you kept it all from Kate for so long?" I asked, genuinely curious.  
Caleb shrugged.  
"Not to be hugely dramatic or anything, but we kinda thought our lives might depend keeping quiet" he explained. I nodded thoughtfully.  
"Then why now?" I asked "You guys could have just pulled over – no offence but it wouldn't have been the first time a rich kid bought his way out of a ticket"  
Caleb looked a bit sheepish  
"I know. But you wouldn't have been able to would you?" he asked.  
I shook my head  
"Nope. I would have been screwed" I confirmed. He caught me again in and honest stare  
"I couldn't do that to you" he explained. "But now, you know. So…." He trailed off, obviously looking for the right words.  
"So you're relying on me to not screw you" I filled in, only realizing how it sounded AFTER it had left my mouth.

"I don't know about Caleb here, but I don't want to rule out anything that involves screwing" Reid drawled, quickly coming over from where her had been goofing off with Tyler and slinging an arm around my neck. And here I had thought they were out of earshot.  
"Don't be an ass Reid!" Tyler reprimanded. Such a gentleman was he! I just glared at Reid and picked his arm up off my shoulders  
"So not going to happen Reid" I stated simply.

And with that the tension which had been hovering over us was dispelled and we all piled back into the Hummer and headed back to campus.


	8. Chapter 8: THAT Shower Scene

_**Authors note:**__** First and foremost, I don't own anything. **_

_**Secondly, I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out there. I really appreciate all the reviews that I have been getting and all the people putting me on their story/author alerts. I could give you all sorts of excuses for why this has taken so long, but it basically comes down to me being pants at finding time to do it, and my newly found obsession for knitting tiny clothes for my new nephew. I'm a freak, get over it.**_

_**I'll shut up now so you can read the story.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

**Chapter 8: THAT Shower Scene**

The boys dropped Kate and I at the dorms before going to take Caleb and Pogue home. I got the distinct impression they wanted to talk without us there. I could hardly blame them, of course – things hadn't exactly gone to plan with the whole "secret powers" thing.

Kate and I walked to our room chatting and collapsed on our beds.  
"So. That was interesting" she stated wryly.  
"Talk about it!" I replied, my head still abuzz with all the revelations of the night.

We were both quiet for a moment, pondering our own thoughts before I started snickering.  
"What?" Kate asked, rolling over to face me.  
I shook my head and sighed exaggeratedly  
"I just can't get this mental image of Caleb in one of those witches costumes with the stick on warty noses out of my head" I exclaimed mournfully before breaking out giggling again  
"And he still looks dead sexy!". Kate burst out laughing

As much as I really didn't want to go out in the decidedly creepy corridors at night I felt gross, and my hair smelt strongly of bonfire smoke, so I sucked up my nerve and grabbed some towels.  
"I'm gonna go shower. Any way I could convince you to come with?" I asked Kate hopefully. She sighed and pushed herself up to sitting. She was just about to reply when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and squealed  
"It's Pogue!" and looked at me with huge puppy dog eyes. I sighed, knowing a lost battle when I saw one  
"Talk to him. I'll brave the corridors alone". She grinned and answered the phone as I headed out the door. I had a thought and popped my head back into the room.  
"And Kate" I added, waiting for her to look before continuing "If I'm not back in 20 minutes, avenge me!"  
Kate laughed and waved me off.

I walked through the corridors to the bathroom, giving myself an internal pep-talk about not freaking myself out. It didn't really work, but I still got to the bathroom relatively unscathed. So what if I had stubbed my toe dodging a shadow. I totally meant to do that.  
Shucking my clothes I got into the shower and relaxed under the hot spray.

I had just rinsed the conditioner from my hair when I felt the prickling sensation down my back that I've always associated with being watched. I quickly finished off my shower and wrapped myself in a towel, wrapping a second one around my hair.  
"Hello?" I asked peeking out into the main area of the bathroom.  
"Not funny who ever you are!"  
I saw something glistening and crouched down beside what I discovered to be a broken light bulb. I gently touched the broken glass, only to feel a kind of tug on my hair. I turned quickly and I swear I saw a silver mist as I was turning. When I looked again there was nothing there but I had had enough.  
"Screw this, I'm out of here!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet and heading out of the bathroom in a hurry.  
I pushed myself through the door of the bathroom and whalloped into Reid, who was walking past.

"Flippin'monkeys!" I almost swore, my nerves well beyond just tested.  
Reid's hands, which had shot up stop me falling when we collided, gripped my shoulders and he raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Flippin' monkeys?" He asked mockingly. I rolled my eyes and stepped away from him, my arms coming down to wrap around my waist. Now that the burst of adrenaline from my fright was starting to wane I was feeling decidedly shaky. I looked down, and struggled not to let the tears I could sense coming fall.  
"Jade, what's wrong?" He asked, gently brushing a strand of wet hair that had escaped my towel turban from my face.  
"I felt like someone was watching me in the showers" I stated, kinda embarrassed. Reid smirked, and I could practically see him struggling to hold back an inappropriate comment, before he settled on simply saying  
"Oh?" I appreciated the effort.  
"I know, it sounds stupid, but I… I know there was something there." I tried to explain.  
Reid pushed past me and went into the bathroom.  
"Let's take a look shall we?" he suggested, eagerly. I couldn't help but roll my eyes a bit. I suspected I had just given Reid an in to seize a typical schoolboy fantasy – the girls locker rooms. Unfortunately for him, I knew he wasn't about to walk in on three girls sharing a shower. Just something… else.

Reid looked around, peeking into all the stalls and cubicles, and coming up empty.  
"Nothing" He stated, sounding disappointed. I sighed.  
"Sorry Reid, I could have sworn…" I trailed off, feeling frustrated. After all, I really don't know WHAT I felt was in the room with me. I could have just made it all up.  
"Nah, it's cool" He waved off my apology as I followed him out the door and into the corridor.  
"Catch you later!" he said, waving and heading off to the boys dormitories.

I said goodbye and power walked back to my room. I had had more than enough of the weird and wonderful for one day, and I badly needed a nap.


	9. Chapter 9: Falling

_**Authors note: **__This can also run by the alternate title "I'M ALIVE!!!!!!"_

_I know, I know, it's been sooooo long since I last wrote, it's disgraceful. My only excuse is my new job and the internet policy I had to sign saying I wouldn't go on the internet except for research purposes while at work. As I have been unable to swing imdb-ing Steven Strait as relevant to being a veterinarian, I've been strictly on my own time… _

_Reviews make me happy. _

_Happy me writes more. _

_Sad me just sleeps and eats copious amounts of chocolate...._

**Chapter 9: Falling**

The next morning Kate and I decided to hit the town on a supplies run. We planned to stock up on important things like chocolate, magazines, and, well, chocolate.

I was laughing at Kate as she tried on some hideous sunglasses in the chemist when Caleb walked in. I couldn't help but blush at at the grin that covered his face on seeing us (me?!?) there. It really got to me, and gave me those crazy little shivers down my spine and made me feel giddy.

Shit, I had it bad.

He sauntered over, a slip of paper in his hand.  
"Hi Jade, Kate" he greeted, ducking his head a little.

"Hi Caleb" we greeted almost simultaneously, then giggled.  
"What you up to?" Kate asked, returning the sunglasses to the shelf.  
Caleb held up the piece of paper and I saw that it was a pharmacy script.  
"Just some errands. What are you girls doing?"  
"Same, stocking up on essentials" I replied, holding up the king sized block of chocolate and pringles from my shopping basket. I smiled at him and got momentarily caught up in those gorgeous dimples.  
"Oh get a room" Kate growled sarcastically, only seconds before squealing, charging past me and jumping into the arms of Pogue, who had just walked through the door.

"Hypocrite much?" I joked to Caleb, trying to tame the now violent blush on my cheeks.  
It only took me a couple of seconds to realise I had officially lost Kate for the day, the way she was twined around Pogue spelling out that the attention that had previously been fixed on shopping was now fixed…elsewhere…

I sighed and shook my head slightly.

"So much for shopping" I exclaimed ruefully.  
Caleb chuckled quietly  
"Well do you feel like running some errands with me?" he asked "Since you're suddenly free and all."  
An offer like that, coupled with that stunning smile and I could hardly refuse.  
"Yeah, that would be great" I grinned, my blush finally under control and nodded my head towards the Kate/Pogue amalgum that was forming by the front door.  
"I'll go tell Kate I'm off. Coz she seems so concerned and all" I joked. Caleb laughed and went to fill his script, while I walked up to Kate/Pogue and cleared my throat.

"Kate?" I queried. There was no response. I waited, then tried a different track "Pogue?"

Still no luck.

I resorted to picking up a ruler from the nearby school supplies stand and poking Kate on the side of the ribs.  
"Hey!" She exclaimed and turned around finally.  
"Geeze, get a room Kate!" I exclaimed sarcastically.  
She rolled her eyes at me, her hands still entwined in the hair at the base of Pogues neck.  
"No seriously, get a room. Me and Caleb are going to run some errands. I'll meet you back at the dorm" I explained, excitement evident in my voice. She raised her eyebrows at the blush colouring my cheeks.  
"OK" she agreed, her eyes telling me a story about all the information she would be milking me for when we met up later. I grinned, confident I would be able to give as good as I got when the time came. After all, I wasn't the one commiting a PDA of epic proportions in the middle of the bread isle.  
"See you later then" I greeted, smiling at the thought.  
"Bye Jade" Pogue contributed and Kate waved as I turned and walked to meet Caleb, shaking my head slightly.

I paid for my junk food and was just taking my shopping bag from the clerk when Caleb rejoined me.  
"I take it Kate and Pogue took their own advice?" He asked. I laughed  
"Yeah. I said you'd drop me home, I hope that's ok?"  
"That's fine!" he replied and we walked outside.

Caleb unlocked a gorgeous road hugging sliver car that was parked at the curb and opened the passenger door for me. Now I don't know cars, but I know what I like, and this car nearly matched its owner for sexiness.

"Let's go, I wanna introduce you to someone" Caleb invited and I got into the car, curious and excited about what the day would bring.


	10. Chapter 10: Introductions

_**Hi guys, look! I'm updating! Yay me! The fact I have a long weekend definitely helped this one along, and the many wonderful reviews. Thanks so much, and keep them coming!**_

_**Let me know what you think of the different approach to formatting the story. I personally much prefer it when the text is formatted like that in books (as the previous chapters kind of have been) but it just takes too long to edit to being like that once it's been uploaded. And I'm lazy..... yeah.  
**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own the characters or story of the movie The Covenant. I don't even have the DVD. It's all quite depressing really. So I'll just borrow the characters for a bit and make 'em dance!**_

**Chapter 10: Introductions**

I found it difficult to pay any attention whatsoever to the gorgeous scenery flashing past the windows of the car as Caleb drove us on our "errand".

The sight of Caleb alone was endlessly distracting and then you also had to factor in the subtle scent of his skin in the enclosed space, and the deep timbre of his voice as he narrated our journey down a winding road and past the old Putnam barn.

The boy was one big distraction and I was fascinated and mortified in turn by my inability to stop staring at him. By the time we were five minutes into our trip my face felt so hot from the continuous blush his presence elicited that I was convinced it would glow in the dark like embers.

* * *

We pulled up outside a dilapidated mansion and Caleb turned off the engine.

"I'll just go and check something first, OK?" he asked, chemists bag in hand.

I nodded and watched as he slipped out of the car and took two steps towards the old manor house.

One of the curtains twitched on the upper floor of the house and there was the bang of a gun shot.

I startled hugely, ducking my head down and "eeping" quietly.

"It's alright" Caleb reassured me quickly before turning to the house and yelling  
"Gorman! It's just me!" before heading off towards the house.

"Caleb? Are you sure that's a good idea?" I queried out the window nervously. He flashed me a quick smile

"It's fine, Gorman's a friend. He's just territorial" He explained.

I can't even begin to say how little that reassured me.

* * *

I watched nervously as Caleb disappeared into the house, expecting to hear another gunshot at any minute, or... I don't know... screams.

Instead Caleb sauntered out the front door after about 5 minutes and waved me over. I reluctantly left the car and walked to his side. He laughed at the look on my fact and gave me a quick hug.

"Don't worry Jade, everything's fine. Come and meet my dad" he invited, entwining my fingers with his and tugging me after him through the door.

He introduced me to the skulking figure just inside the door

"Jade, this is Gorman, Gorman, Jade."

I tried to smile, but I suspect it came out as more of a grimace.

"Gorman looks after my father" he explained. I frowned slightly – why did his father need looking after? Was he unwell?

Caleb caught the look and answered my unspoken question.

"Dad didn't have the best control with his power. He used too much and aged... a lot".

Caleb spoke steadily, but you could tell it hurt him to talk about it. It was a feeling I knew well, having experienced it just the day before when I'd had to fill everyone in on my parents. I squeezed his hand, offering him my support.

He smiled. Gorman didn't seem appreciative of his levity.

"You are endangering us all by bringing an outsider here!" He growled menacingly. I flinched at the unwelcome shouting from his voice.

Caleb glared at Gorman and growled

"Jade knows what we are. We have no secrets from her and she is as much a part of this all as you are."

Gorman meerly peeled his upper lip back from his teeth and sneered at us.

Somehow I got the impression he didn't like me.

* * *

Caleb lead me upstairs into a large lounge lined with books. There was a fireplace blazing on one wall and a large armchair facing it.

"Dad?" he queried quietly. "I've brought Jade to meet you"

Caleb lead me around to face the chair and I got my first look at the devastating effects of the magical gifts Caleb had inherited.

My mind struggled to accept the fact that this man could be Caleb's father. He looked to be in his 90s at least, his skin tissue paper thin, his face drawn. I tried my best to not let any of my thoughts show on my face, schooling my features into a smile and letting out a quick

"Nice to meet you Mr Danvers".

He nodded slightly, the oxygen lines leading to his nose bobbing slightly.

"Dad can't speak very easily" Caleb explained, his voice tinged with regret.

I didn't know what to say in response to that so I just squeezed his hand and said nothing.

Caleb quickly filled his father in on the events of the night before. I swear I saw an extra twinkle in his eye when he described the car shooting off the cliff and being magically supported by the four of them back to earth.

I couldn't help the look of shock that crossed my face. Somehow "we got away" as a descriptor didn't usually encompass "We made the 2 tonne jeep fly off a cliff" in my normal lingo. Caleb chuckled a little at my face.

"What?" he queried, mock innocently.

I rolled my eyes before replying

"you....cliff...insane!"

Totally understandable of course.

Caleb chuckled again.

"It was fine. We knew it would work"he stated with supreme confidence.

I let out a small huff.

"I glad. After all we wouldn't want to do anything reckless." I stated, my voice lousy with sarcasm.

Mr Danvers let out a wheezy chuckle.

"See Dad, I told you she was cool" he exclaimed.

Oh great, and now I was blushing again.

* * *

Eventually we both said goodbye to Mr Danvers and Gorman and headed back to the car.

It was reasonably late in the day thanks to the fact Kate and I had slept in quite a lot after the dramas of the night before, so I wasn't really sure what to expect as we got back into the car and headed back towards town.

"Any more errands?" I asked, not above hinting to secure more time in his presence.

"Nope, just Nicky's" Caleb replied, a smile twitching the corner of his mouth upwards.

"Who's Nicky?" I asked, trying to remember if I'd met anyone with that name yet. I wasn't too great with names but I didn't think I had...

"Nicky's is a bar. It's where we go to hang out. You keen?" he asked. I smiled and nodded keenly.

"Can I change first?" I asked. He grinned.

"Sure. I can give you an hour"he shot me a sideways glance as he maneuvered the twisty roads like a pro. "You think that's enough?" he asked with a teasing lilt to his voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"Depends if Kate uses me as a life size barbie doll again!" He chuckled.

"If you end up in anything like those black pants I'm hardly going to complain" was his comment. I couldn't help the smile that enveloped my face.

"You liked those huh?" I teased.

It was then Caleb's turn to smile.


	11. Chapter 11 : Preparations

_Authors note:__ So, yeah, it's been ages. _

_Sorry about that. _

_Problem was I started reading too much fanfiction, and ended up with a massive inferiority complex, and then just couldn't be happy enough with this chapter to put it out there. I am still not happy with it, but basically decided to suck it up and post it, just to get it done and move on. _

_I think I need to think less. _

**Chapter 11: Preparations**

Caleb dropped me off at the dorms and I wandered into our room a couple of minutes later, still smiling from our time together.  
I was barely a step into the room when I was pounced on by Kate  
"FINALLY!" She exclaimed "I didn't think you'd get here in time to get ready!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh God Kate, we're not going to do this again are we?" I asked.  
"Just give in Jade. Resistance is futile" Kate instructed.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Stop that and put these on" She handed me a pile of clothes including my boots and the skirt I'd tried on the night before.  
I took the clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

It took nearly an hour before Kate was satisfied with our appearance. I had made the foolish mistake of telling Kate what Caleb had said about the pants just when we had agreed (ok, she had chosen) an outfit for me, and she changed the whole look as a result, bringing out a pair of tight straight leg dark denim jeans and mumbling something that involved the words "hot" and "ass". Slightly worrying, but I was at the point of just smiling and nodding to any of her suggestions so I could just get out of there, and back to Caleb.

Sigh.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, painting on a final coat of clear lip gloss. "Caleb said something about 'Nicky's'" Kate smirked.  
"It's the Saturday night hang out of choice" she explained, oh so helpfully.  
"There's music, dancing, pool, fooseball. All that stuff'" she elaborated. I smiled. It sounded fun. Kate's phone beeped and she retrieved it from its spot on the dressing table.  
"Tyler and Reid are going to drive us" she informed me. "They'll be here in 5".  
I was sitting on the edge of my bed kicking my feet and waiting for Kate to finish her hair when there was a knock on the door, followed almost immediately by the door bursting open and Reid coming in.

"Oh, you're dressed" he said, his voice full of disappointment.

Kate rolled her eyes at him in the mirror  
"I told you we were dressed and just putting on makeup when you rang 5 minutes ago" she stated dryly.  
"I know, I can dream though…" he joked.

I whipped out the much abused eye roll one more time.

Reid saw my expression and ran across the room, snatching me up off the bed and chucking me over his shoulder.  
"Enough from you smarty pants"  
He slapped my butt.  
"Or rather sexy pants!" he leered.

I wriggled around and pinched him on his side  
"Put me down you big oaf!" I giggled, laughing as he chucked me on the bed. In a rare moment of coordination I managed to bounce off the bed and land on my feet.

"Let's get this show on the road Ladies!" Tyler called from where he was lounging in the open doorway. I grabbed my purse and jacket and ducked under Tyler's arm and out the door, while Reid wrestled Kate away from the mirror and her last minute primping.

"Good things take time Reid!" she complained dabbing on another touch of lip gloss, before being dragged out by her wrist.

"Stop pretending you're a good girl Kate!" Reid shot back.


	12. Chapter 12: Dirty Dancing

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_**Here's a little chappie in celebration of the holidays (and the fact I get 4 WHOLE DAYS OFF WORK!)**_

_**Sorry it's been so long coming. Been crazy busy. I really appreciate all the reviews and people who have put me on their author alerts etc. I just love getting the alert emails. It makes my day.**_

P.S. I still don't own the Covenant or any of the characters (except the one I made up…), so please don't think I do…

**Chapter 12: Dirty Dancing**

We arrived at the packed bar and Reid and Tyler immediately took off towards the pool tables where Aaron and his "buddies" were playing. Oh gee, now that would end well.

I didn't really spare it too much more of a thought though, when I saw Pogue and Caleb sitting at a table drinking drinks and eating fries. Kate saw them at the same moment and lead the way across the room, plopping down in Pogue's lap and stealing one of his fries in a practiced move. I slipped into the free chair next to Caleb and smiled happily at him.

"Hi" I greeted, oddly feeling shy.

Caleb unleashed his girl-killer smile at me, and pushed his fries toward me.

"Hi Jade! You hungry?"

I was glad I was sitting down. The boy was ridiculously attractive when he smiled.

"Little bit" I replied and snagged a chip, my eyes locked with his.

"You girls want a drink?" Pogue asked, bringing his arms around Kate to shove another fry in his mouth.

"I wouldn't mind a coke" Kate replied.

"Yeah, that would be great" I added.

"Cool" Pogue acknowledged, getting up and tugging Kate over with him to the bar, leaving Caleb and I alone.

I sucked up a little bit of courage and tried to flirt a little.

"So, what do you think of Kate's latest outfit?" I asked, gesturing to the jeans and black short sleeved top I was wearing. Caleb stood up, his hand reaching for mine. Slightly bemused I placed my hand in his and allowed him to tug me to my feet, spinning me in a circle while watching me with hot eyes.

"Two enthusiastic thumbs up" he drawled cheekily, before pulling me to sit on his lap.

I blushed violently, not sure what to do with the complement, even after blatantly fishing for it. Figuring I had nothing to lose, I kissed his cheek quickly and thanked him.

Hooting and hollering from the other side of the room caught my attention, and I looked up to see Reid and Tyler brandishing pool cues at the same table as Aaron and friends.

"So what are the odds that they end up in another fight?" I asked, nodding my head towards the pool tables.

Caleb ruled his eyes.

"Pretty much even odds" he replied. I laughed and ate some more food, feeding a fry to Caleb when he complained he couldn't get his own, because his arms were full of me. Kate came back over, plopping a drink in front of me, Pogue having joined the boys at the pool table. We were laughing at the somewhat tragic fashion sense of some of some of the barflies, when Caleb tensed up, his arms tightening around my waist.

"Fools" he growled under his breath, his eyes locked on Pogue, Tyler and Reid.

"Caleb? What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"They're using, in public" He explained tersely.

It took me a moment to understand what he was meaning. Magic.

"What did they do?" I asked. Caleb didn't reply immediately, and even though it was dark, I could almost swear he blushed.

"Just a stupid prank" he explained. Somehow I think there was more to it, but I wasn't really keen to push.

"I'll sort that out" Kate exclaimed, her determined face on. Since the tell all last night we had only had time for a brief girls chat, but in that time Kate had commented how the thought of losing Pogue made her sick to the stomach. She got up determinedly and went over to join in the game.

Caleb sighed, seeming to consciously try to relax.  
"Foosball?" he suggested. I smiled and nodded and we went over to the table.

Pogue and Kate joined us a game or so in, so we played teams, talking crap and having a lot of fun.

Kate squealed and clapped when a Britney Spears version of "I love Rock and Roll" came onto the jukebox, her enthusiasm leaving their goal unguarded and letting Caleb score for our team.

"Kate!" Pogue exclaimed.

"What? I love this song!" Kate exclaimed, grabbing Pogue and tugging him towards the packed dance floor.

Pogue rolled his eyes, pretending reluctance, while following her keenly.

Caleb chuckled and asked

"Shall we?"

I smiled and twined our fingers together, leading him over to the dance floor and taking blatant advantage of the thumping beat to dance close to him.

Caleb pulled my back against his chest firmly, grinding with me to the music, and I couldn't help but let my hands stray up to twine in his hair while I looked over my shoulder into his eyes.

"Definitely a fan of those jeans Jade" He growled in my ear, his hot breath making me shiver. I turned in his arms, my hands slipping down to press against his chest, his arms keeping me pressed firmly to him.

I looked up through my eyelashes at him, totally wrapped up in our little bubble of of Caleb's arms released my waist and came up to brush the hair back from my face, cupping my cheek and tilting my face to his.  
His face lowered towards mine, and I stopped breathing, stopped thinking, just waiting for the moment when our lips would meet.


	13. Chapter 13: Bar Fights, Late Nights

_Authors note: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Not a long one, but it felt like it should end there so, here you go. I'd love to hear any opinions on the story, so please review! Thanks so much to _InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr and bountyhuntress04_ for reviewing the last chapter. Ask and ye shall receive… Well, eventually._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Covenant. Alas._

**Chapter 13: Bar fights, late nights. **

We were rudely broken from our little oasis when angry voices erupted from the direction of the pool tables.  
Caleb growled, resting his forehead on mine for a second before releasing me and stalking over to where Reid was up in Aarons face, Tyler at his elbow, laughing.  
"You cheated!" Aaron was screaming, irate.  
"How?" Reid asked facetiously.  
"I don't know, but that shot was impossible" Aaron was turning almost purple with rage. To be fair he did have a point though. If I had read the situation right, and I suspect I had, Reid had used his Sabrina skills to cheat at pool.

Totally mature.

Reid just laughed in Aarons face, and that quickly lead to pushing and shoving, which equally quickly lead to a guy with a baseball bat "suggesting" they leave the bar immediately.

Aaron and his friends were out of there in seconds, the taillights of their car just clearing the parking lot as Caleb and Pogue shoved Reid outside forcibly.  
"Get my jacket?" Caleb asked me, his focus firmly on Reid, who was swearing violently at Aaron's car. I nodded and slipped back inside. It took roughly a minute and a half to find Caleb's black leather jacket, which was hanging over the back of a stool.

By the time I returned outside and found the boys they were standing in a close group, with Caleb and Reid right in each others faces, and Kate tucked slightly behind Pogue.  
I walked up to Caleb's side and slipped my hand into his. I looked up and something caught my eye  
"Reid, what is that in your hair?" I asked, reaching up and brushing some of his hair back, collecting the glittery piece from there."Glass?" I asked, well busted up laughing, except Reid who put his head down and shook like a dog, showering shards all over.  
"Let's get out of here" Caleb suggested, twining his fingers through mine and tugging me off towards his car. I smiled sheepishly at the guys and Kate, saying a quick bye before following him keenly.

With his fantastic car, and apparent disregard for posted speed limits, Caleb got us to the Academy in no time at all, pulling up and parking outside the dorm building.  
"Thanks for taking me with you today" I said, nervously trying to fill the silence in the car.  
"Thanks for coming" He replied, turning sideways in his seat so he was facing me more.  
His hand rose slowly and he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear before gently cupping my face and tilting it up. He paused for a second, unleashing one of his killer smiles then leant in and kissed me.

It was a good kiss. No, strike that it was a fantastic kiss. One of those kisses you feel right to your toes. I sighed happily against his lips and my hands drifted up to twine in his hair, the feeling of the soft strands another sensation to add to the overwhelming list of lips, tongues and intoxicating breath.

Eventually though, the need to breathe impinged on our oasis and the kiss was broken. I rested my head on his shoulder for a second, as he hugged me to him as much as our awkward position in the car would allow.  
"Good day" I whispered, almost unthinkingly.  
I felt Caleb smile where his cheek was pressed to mine.  
"Very good day!" he confirmed.

We broke apart and Caleb got out of the car, quickly coming around to my side and opening the door for me, offering me a hand to help me out.  
I slid out of the car, and Caleb used my momentum to pull me into another kiss, quicker this time, but equally fiery.  
"I'd better go before someone comes out" he reluctantly said, his arms encircling my waist. I nodded mutely, not really knowing what else to say.

Caleb kissed me one more time.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He promised.  
"Oh yeah, school!" I exclaimed, equal parts pleased to know I would see him soon and dreading meeting the remainder of the student body. Caleb must have picked up on some of my nerves.  
"It'll be fine Jade. Spencer's not that bad" Caleb reassured.  
I smiled and rested my head against his chest for a second, relishing the hug.  
"If you say so" I reluctantly agreed. Caleb chuckled and used one long finger to tilt my head up again.  
"I do" he confirmed and kissed me again.

Who knows how long we would have stayed there, in our own little world, if the roar of Pogue's motorbike hadn't interrupted. Pogue stopped just behind Caleb's car and let Kate off, stowing her helmet and kissing her quickly, while Caleb and I exchanged quick goodnights.

Kate bounded over to me as I watched Caleb jump into his car and drive off, waving.  
"Oh my God!" she exclaimed grabbing onto one of my arms with both of hers.  
"You were kissing Caleb!"  
I nodded dumbly. She squealed and took off towards our room, while I trailed behind her, bemused.

We reached our room and she plonked down on her bed, pulling me down beside her and rummaging in her bedside table for a second, coming up with a bag of chips.

"Now, tell me everything!" She trilled.


End file.
